


A Slip of the Thumb

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Jeremy gets a risque photo from Trevor, who is dating Michael, and it leads to something Jeremy didn't ever expect.





	A Slip of the Thumb

Jeremy's phone buzzes, causing him to look over to see who it was from. It's Trevor, and Jeremy mumbles under his breath about how if Trevor is asking him to come in today he was going to shank him. It was his one day off these past two weeks, he is refusing to leave his apartment today. He unlocks his phone and opens his messages and nearly drops his phone in shock.

It's a photo of Trevor, Jeremy can tell despite the photo cutting off at his stomach and lower thighs, somewhere with bright florescent lighting, probably a bathroom. His belt is unbuckled and black jeans unzipped, a hand in his boxers leaving little to the imagination on what he could be doing. It's captioned with a cheesy _thinking of you ;)_ that makes Jeremy's face burn.

Jeremy belatedly realized that he's staring and that his dick is half hard in his sweatpants. It was just so attention grabbing from the contrast and its a well taken photo and Jeremy will continue to make excuses for staring at this promiscuous photo his best friend and boss sent him.

It had to be by accident. Trevor has a thing with Michael. There was no reason for Jeremy to keep staring at this, to keep thinking of Trevor hissing in pleasure as he pumped his cock, the way his hips would stutter with a sudden spark of pleasure, the way he'd-

Jeremy's realizes that he's palming himself through his sweatpants and gets up to take a cold shower.

* * *

"Hey babe." Michael greets as he walks into the apartment he shared with Trevor. The weekend was the one time that Trevor was consistently off the clock as the boss of Fake AH, giving them that time to escape the penthouse and their friends for privacy.

"Hey." Trevor returns from the living room. Michael walks over to the couch where Trevor sat, stooping to kiss the man. Trevor tilts his head up to meet Michael's lips, the two exchanging a brief kiss. "Did you get my text?"

Michael frowns in confusion. "What text?"

"I sent you a photo a couple hours ago." Trevor elaborates.

"Oooo!" Michael exclaims as he pulls out his phone. "A photo? From Trevor Collins himself?"

"Shut up, I was bored and alone." Trevor says defensively.

"Uh, well, I don't have any new messages from you."

"Wait, what?" Trevor asks, and Michael shows Trevor his phone and their text history. "Uh, I know I sent it." Trevor stands from the couch and heads over to the kitchen counter, picking up his phone where he left it charging. He unlocks his phone and opens the messaging app.

Trevor's heart stops.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

_"Oh my god."_

"What!?" Michael walks over and looks at Trevor's phone, eyes lighting up as he sees what the big deal was about. "Oh my god, you sexted Jeremy."

* * *

Jeremy is hesitant when his phone buzzes again, staring at it where he left it on the coffee table. It lights up with notification, informing Jeremy that it was Trevor who texted him. Jeremy doesn't have time to read the notification before his phone buzzes again, another message from Trevor, quickly followed by a third.

Jeremy assumes it's safe, and he picks up his phone. He unlocks it and the messaging app immediately open.

_oh my fucking god_

_i thought i sent that to michael_

_im so sorry_

Jeremy weighs his options in responses, and eventually settles on the safest option.

**it's fine dude, i understand**

Jeremy's phone buzzes again, but no texts show up from Trevor, instead it's a message from Michael. Jeremy is hesitant, knowing that the message was in no doubt the beginning of a shitshow, but he might as well get it over with now.

The message was a photo, it's blurry and rushed, but there's no doubt as to what it is. Michael's pants are pulled down, his dark gray boxer briefs completely exposed. He has a hand clamped over his bulge, almost punctuating it. What follows is a text message.

_can't let Treyc have all the fun_

What. The actual. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished a fic for the first time in so long! Huzzah!
> 
> There might be more additions to this but no promises.


End file.
